


Last day on earth and all that

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Hair - MacDermot/Rado/Ragni
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, i also havent seen this play in five years, im shit at fic im sorry, oh god why am i posting things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude needs to tell Berger something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last day on earth and all that

          Claude pulled Berger aside, he deserved to know first.  
     “I need to tell you something, it’s it’s really important and I want you to hear it first.” Claude said his pulse racing.  
          He found a quiet part of the abandoned building the tribe had been hanging in these past few days,  
      “What’s up Claudio?” Berger asked casually, he could always tell when something was wrong with Claude.  
      “Berger, I, I got a letter in the mail today. I, Berger I’m being drafted.” Claude felt his own words hit him like a death sentence, it was real now. Berger shot up from where he’d been sitting, hands trembling.  
     “No, this this, no not now. This can’t be happening.”  
     “I feel the same.” Claude said stoically, he’d already cried his fill when he first got the letter.  
     “No Claude I, I needed to tell you something too but there’s no fucking point now.”  
     “What is it? I guarantee it’s still important Berger because you’re still important.” Claude felt the words tumble out of his mouth before he actually realize he’d said them. He put his hand on Berger’s shoulder to emphasize the point regardless.  
     “Fuck, no I can’t you’ll just hate me.”  
Now Claude knew that simply wasn’t true, Claude could never hate Berger, in fact he loved him. That’s why he had to tell Berger first.  
     “Berger I could never hate you.”  
     “Claude you don’t understand I, oh fucking shit I- Fuck.” Berger felt the words die in his throat every time he tried to force them out. He knew if he said them he’d have to face the consequences of falling in love with your straight best friend.  
     “Berger just say it goddamnit!” Claude hadn’t expected to sound as angry as he did, the tumultuous emotions inside of him were doing strange things to him lately.  
     “Oh fuck it. I love you.” Berger locked eyes with Claude as he spoke.  
     “I love you too.” Claude felt his hands tremble as he reached out for Berger’s shoulders, like a drowning man reaches for a piece of driftwood. Berger pulled him into a tight hug. The two of them wept for a bit finding solidarity in each other’s embraces. Claude finally pulled away and looked at Berger with glistening eyes and kissed him. He needed this, he needed a reason to come back alive and Berger was definitely it. As Claude disconnected his lips he said,  
     “You have to write me okay? Like I don’t give a shit if you write me on fucking leaves I just need you to write me.” Berger kissed him this time, harder.  
     “Claude, I will write you every fucking day. I promise. You know I could smuggle you to Canada, I know a guy.”  
Claude shook his head sadly,  
     “My parents would find us, I guarantee it, let’s just have this moment okay?” he whispered.  
Berger nodded and pulled Claude into his embrace. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, unmoving from each other’s warmth. Claude kissed Berger again.  
     “Oh god I’m going to miss you so much, more than you could ever know.”  
     “Same here Claudio… But let’s just pretend that there is no tomorrow okay? No future, no war, just us. Last day on earth and all that?” Claude kissed Berger’s nose and responded calmly,  
     “Okay love.”  
Berger felt a rush of ecstasy run through him, Claude calling him ‘love’ was better than anything he could ever imagine or hope to hear. Claude was vaguely aware that he should tell the tribe today, but he decided that tonight would just be him and Berger. It didn’t matter if the world was falling apart around them, they would have this one night for themselves or die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic for this fandom and this site.  
> I'm on tumblr at:  
> newagenewbarricade.tumblr.com  
> I'm so sorry


End file.
